User blog:Pegasus Knight Ayn/Prismeuire Academy part 5: Field Trip Today (part three)
Foreword This part occurs approximately 35 minutes after the previous part, give or take between 1 and 51 minutes depending on how fast Nocturne can fly, and whether she outright can. Story ''Sacred Orb cave Iris: o_o what's that?! Shun: That's the sacred orb. Hey, I thought I told you not to follow me! Iris: (: Kazarina: If you 2 are around done chatting, we'll be taking the sacred orb now. Iris: That'd be bad, right? Shun: Very. Iris: Then it's not happening. ???: You bet it's not! Shun: Dan! Dan: Hi, Shun. Making new friends, I see. Kazarina: Once again, if you're done your chit chat, we'll be leaving now. And taking the sacred orb with us. ????: No, you're not! Shun: Fabia! Kazarina: Well, what are the 4 of you going to do to stop me? Gang up on me? I could defeat all of you! (Dan and Fabia look puzzled) Dan: 4 of us? Fabia: Marucho, are you hiding somewhere? (Gill and stoica arrive) Gill: Sorry we're late, Kazarina. Stoica: Gill has bad steering skills. Gill: You were the one who crash landed us, then thanks to your incompetence, we lost to a kid and one of the brawlers on the way here! Kazarina: As amusing as this is, let's just get over with the battle already! Iris: Ok, then! Dan: Gate card set! All of Them: Bakugan, Brawl! Iris: Double ability activate! Twilight siphen + Crystal echo! (Lumogrowl reverts to ball form) Shun: Nice one, Iris! Gill: My turn! Krakix ataack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fabia: He sounds really mad at you 2. What'd you do? Shun: We beat him and Stoica in 1 move. Dan: Drago, ability activate! Nova shield! (a shield appears around Drago, Aranaut, Hawktor, and Nocturne while Krakix breathes fire at them) Stoica: Gill, lets get going and get the sacred orb. Gill: Agreed. Hey! Who left you calling the shots?! (Gill, Kazarina, and Stoica jump down a deep chasm, all of the bakugan return to ball form) Iris: C'mon, let's follow them! (Iris jumps from wall to wall down the chasm) Shun: Wait up! (Shun does the same as Iris) Fabia: I'm coming too! (Fabia does the same as the other 2) Dan: Am I the only one who can't do that?! Drago: Let's hold down the fort here, with the sacred orb, in case Barodius comes. Under the sacred orb cave Stoica: No sacred orb? Kazarina/Gill: No! It's up there out of this pit!! Stoica: I told you we should have made a left at Alberquerque! Gill: Where's Alberquerque? Kazarina: Does it matter? Iris: No, but in a minute you'll wish you were there instead of attacking here! Gill: Krakix, attack them! (Krakix picks up Shun, Fabia, and Iris) Iris: (materializes a sword out of air) Take that! (stabs Krakix's hand) Krakix: Hahahahahahaha! That tickles! Gill: As of now, you 3 are our prisoners. Kazarina will put you under mind control and you will help us to obtain the sacred orb. Iris: (ignores Gill and begins meditating) Fabia: (punches Krakix with no effect) Kazarina: (looks at Shun, Fabia, and Iris.) Hahahahaha! (eyes glow yellow) Shun/Fabia: (eyes turn cat's eye yellow) Iris: Just another minute... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Yes! (eyes turn cat's eye yellow) ''Indruor vos methrelan quo lon reiaro hex... Nakunaru! (Krakix returns to ball form) Gill: What? (Shun and Fabia return to normal) Shun: What just happened? Iris: Kazarina, leave now with your 2 buffoons, or I'll focus that at you next time. Kazarina: Gill, Stoica, we're leaving for today. I have something I want to research. (Gill, Stoica, and Kazarina teleport away) Iris: It was ... fun today, I suppose. Fabia: What was that? Iris: ... Zunanma magic. Shun: Translation? Iris: Very, very ancient words in a spell. Well, I'll just leave now. (teleports away) Fabia: Wait! You dropped something! Shun: (picks up the card Iris dropped) A field trip card from a brawling school? Well, the school adress could come in handy. Dan: Yo, Shun! I heard something weird. Is everything ok? Fabia: Well, you could say that... (Fabia and Shun tell Dan everything that happened in the chasm) Shun: ... and so that what you missed. Dan: That's... actually very scary. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts